naktifandomcom-20200214-history
Sex and Sexuality in Abun
This page is part of the Kingdom of Abun WARNING: This page can be read only by people who are 18 years old or over. Please, remember that this article talks about a fictional civilization which has another culture, another moral and another way of life compared to us Earthlings. If you feel offended by this article, you have stumbled upon it by accident, and you are NOT 18 years old or over 18, please go back and don't read this article. Sex and religion (how the idea of sex is considered by the Abunese) In the kingdom of Abun, people have their own customs and traditions when it comes to sex and sexuality. When a baby is born, if he's a male, his face will be painted with four white stripes, as a blessing to Sinit, the supreme creator of everything on Nakti, while if the baby is a female, her face will be painted with only two stripes, a blessing to Say'Rada. The Abunese don't see their sexuality as a taboo or something sinful, that should be hidden. Indeed, it's not uncommon to see Abunese dancers at banquets and taverns dancing with little (or very revealing) clothes, or even dancing naked, because they think that the human (they consider themselves as humans) body is one of the most beautiful and perfect creation of the Gods, and it's something that must be looked and appreciated. If the servant is naked, he/she will decorate his/her body with tattoos or jewels. Sometimes, they wear semi-transparent veils. Naked dancers often wear a leather tiara and a belt that tingle when they dance, . Priestesses and low-class women often keep their breasts exposed and in some villages female children don't cover their breasts until they reach the age of the Sarenasha. Being nude in Abun has religious means too. From the 12th to the 16th of Ankdan-At, there is the festival of Risia, where the priestesses of Risia dance and celebrate her birthday, their bodies are decorated only with religious markings and jewels. During the festival, it's possible to have sex with the priestesses without paying a tribute to the temple (as long as the boy did the Sarenasha), and in the last day of the event, a man or a boy is chosen among the citizens, who will be the "Issinn", basically a sort of temporary reincarnation of Sinit, who will have sex with the local High Priestess in a public ceremony. During the ritual, the Issinn is possessed by Sinit himself or a spirit sent by him, and must have sex with the High Priestess on the main altar, located outside the temple. It's very important that the Issinn, who protects his member with the Len (the Abunese condom), must ejaculate inside the Len while is member is inside the priestess, since it simulates the moment of the impregnation. After the ejaculation, she will take the Len off the Issin's member and drop the semen into a wooden bowl, and she will drink it, since the Issinn's semen is considered to be magical and imbued with Sinit's vital and sexual power. After that, she will bless the people and the Abunese soil with a prayer. If someone has impersoned the role of the Issin during one of the Festivals, will be highly respected by people. The sexual intercourse itself on Abun, isn't seen only as a mean of creating new life, but also as the maximum source of pleasure and the most important gift given to the mortals by the Gods. They consider it as a relief from the hard life of a mortal, and is usually done when there's a close relationship with someone, like a close friend. In some provinces of Abun (such as in Faza), men lend their wives or daughters to their guests, who entertain them with sex the entire duration of their stay. This custom exists in politics too, since ambassadors who are guests of a foreign kingdom, province or city-state, are entertained by one or more servants of the ruler, who will have sex with them. In Abun, using sex as a political way to define treaties and alliances is something that has become common after Kaliendra's election at queen, while it's largerly used by other kingdoms. Prostitution in Abun is legal, and brothels are authorized by the state and pay taxes. Surely, one of the most important pillars of the Abunese sexuality is the Sarenasha ritual. Meaning "passage" in Abunese, the Sarenasha is done both by males and females as soon as they hit puberty, usually from 13 to 14 years old, sometimes 15. The Sarenasha consists in having sex for the first time with a family member (usually a sister or a cousin for a boy, the father, brother, a cousin or a uncle for a girl), because the Abunese think that losing virginity is something that must be done only by someone of the family. In case of orphans, the boy will do it with a priestess of Risia, while the girl will do it with a priest of Sinit. The Sarenasha is something that all the Abunese should do, and is seen by people as a very important step forward in life. Despite incest isn't forbidden in Abun, it's considered sinful for boys to have sex with their mother, because they are the supreme bearers of new life. In Abun the idea of age of consent doesn't exist, because someone can have sex as long as he/she did the Sarenasha ritual. Usually during the ritual, the male must not ejaculate inside the female, but he must always ejaculate on her body (usually her face or her breasts), since she must taste his semen as a simbolic way to mean that she let the male energy of her partner out of him for the first time. The legal age in Abun is 19 years old both for male and female, and usually they marry around 20/21 years old for the boys and 18/19 years old for the girls. Kaliendra married Prince Faad when she was 18, while Faad was 22. Incest and Cheating according to the Abunese And that's what we need to explain now, how the Abunese look at incest. While on planet Earth is considered as something sinful, counternature or illegal in some countries, in Abun and its provinces (at least the ones that follow the Abunese religion), incest isn't illegal and is considered as something normal. Fathers can have sex with their daughters or even marry them, and brothers can marry their sisters, if they wish so. Marrying sisters is something very common among the Abunese nobles, as it's done to preserve the bloodline. After all, even Sinit himself has sex with his daughter, Say'Rada. However, as we've said before, having sex with the mother considered sinful and immoral. However, the Abunese consider the verbs "having sex" and "making love" as two different things. Indeed, someone can have sex with more than one partner, but only one (or more, if that someone has more than one wife) is the one who'll make love with. The Abunese see sex with a husband/wife or a boyfriend/girlfriend in a more romantic and intense way than having sex with a friend or a servant, because in those cases it's done only to please the body and the senses, rather than feeling emotionally linked with someone. Indeed, if a man is romantically involved with a woman who isn't his wife and makes love with her, it will be considered as cheating, while if the man has sex with a woman who isn't romantically involved with, it won't be considered as cheating by his wife. In this case, the wife could invite the other woman for a threesome too, and both will work to satisfy the husband in the best ways. The concept works in the same way for men who have more than one wife. Women can have only one husband though, although they can have sex with other men (but they must be romantically involved only with their husband). Homosexuality, Group Sex and Birth Control Techniques in Abun Usually the Abunese consider straight sex as something normal, something wanted by the Gods, but homosexuality is not seen as an anomaly, since it's something present in nature (as we know, some animals perform homosexual intercourses), and it's not considered to be sinful. For example, Queen Kaliendra is known to be bisexual, just like the goddess Say'Rada. Among lesbians, a sacred position is what the Abunese call "the Goddesses' position", which is basically what we Earthlings call "Tribadism" (rubbing eachother's vaginas working on hips and pelvis). It's sacred because Risia and Say'Rada often have sex in this position. Group sex is considered as a form of socialization. Mostly because the people involved in the intercourse interact with eachother and share their pleasure. Some Abunese teenagers who hang out in groups often have sex with the girls of the group, (usually all together or taking turns), since it's a way to make the group more united and establish a good armony between its members. Nobles often have orgies during their banquets, usually with the dancers or the servants. Kaliendra often has sex with Prince Faad during banquet orgies. If a woman is penetrated by two men in her vagina and her anus, her fertility and sexual power will increase, because according to the Abunese religion, Risia has sex both with her husband and Sinit, making double penetration a sacred position. Despite the lack of advanced technologies and techniques, the Abunese have very their own birth control methods. One of them is the "Len", a condom made by animal intestines made by the priestesses of Risia. They can be purchased at the temples of Risia or at the Chec, the Abunese market. Another contraceptive used to make women abort, is the "Deewesu", a potion made by three herbs: the Verit, the Undsar and the Kiep. If these three herbs are mixed and boiled for 30 minutes, they will produce a dark-green liquid, that has a bitter taste. Usually it's mixed with honey, in order to make it sweeter. If a woman drinks the potion after one week she got pregnant, she will do an abortion the day after she drank it. After the abortion, the woman must stay an entire day in bed, because the potion heavily debilitates the organism. The Deewesu is poisonous and only women can drink it, due to their natural immunity at the poison of the Undsar. Sexual imagery in Abun Pictures, books and everything that depicts something erotic or sexual is common among the Abunese. Usually, some temples have frescoes decorated with some scenes from "The Life of the Gods" that contain sexual imagery and often the Abunese goddesses are depicted naked or with their breasts exposed. The priests of Say'Rada also publish a book called the "Rothiss-Tai" which is a sort of manual that contains all the sex positions used by the Abunese gods, and is something that nearly all the Abunese have in their library. Very common are the "As'Drau", small statues that depict Gods and sometimes the king or queen having sex, and they are considered to bring good luck. Another common variant of As'Drau are the ones that depict genitalia. Usually they are made with earthenware. Category:Abun Category:Adult Content Category:Canon